Moonlight Butterfly
by Suga227
Summary: Ayane always wanted her own guardian. Someone who stood by her side not by obligation but because they wanted to. Now she thinks she found that person
1. Chapter 1

This story incorporates parts of Naruto. into the Ninja Gaiden/Dead or Alive series. Only certain Naruto characters make an appearance. I have modeled the Obito character in the from the Obito from Naruto. This is Ninja Gaiden/Dead or alive universe so the Naruto characters powers will be toned down a little. For those who give my story a chance I hope you like it.

* * *

In ancient times their monster known as the Archfiend. The archfiend's name was Vigoor and he ruled over the lands. From him evil deites and a race known as fiends were born. As powerful as he was the mighty Archfiend was defeated and banished by 13 dragons. However the Vigoor lived through the hatred of one of the dragons. Their is another legend that said the dragons got help from another deity who was just as powerful as the 13 dragons were.

As the earth evolved life would flourish and one of the many things to come of this is human beings. The divine dragons would pass the power to a select few should the power be needed again these people who had the dragons power following through their veins would be known as the dragon lineage. The people of the dragon lineage would take the name of Hayabusa. Those who belive in the story of the unknown deity belive it also passed on it's power to humans.

Feudal Japan a time where the samurai rose to power and becomes it's own social class. Living and dying by the way of the sword. People dreamed of becoming samurai. Because he who lives by the sword has the power to change the times and cement his name in history. The samurai was like the ink of the paintbrush writing the names of legends of their eras. However it was the warriors from the shadows who moved the paintbrush. Ninjas who act only in the name of the lords became the puppeteer of from behind the scenes were the true legends of their age. Living in small hidden villages they played their parts in shaping history.

Feudal lords who possessed by their greed and lust for power would sell their souls to the fiends in exchange for their service. With their aid the would become one of the most powerful clans in the land. Those who wished for peace to rule would hire the Hayabusa for their ambition. The Hayabusa would clash with the fiends and defeat them. Yet the war between the Hayabusa and the fiends was far from over.

But that is all in the past.

"Life has a very cruel sense of humor" A girl said to herself.

She had lavender hair and red eyes. She was about eight years old at the time. She had a best friend who is treated like a princess while she is treated like a demon child. It didn't stop her from playing with her friend but, it always bothered her that they were mean to her and she didn't understand why.

"Ayane please come inside I made dinner for us." Her foster-father Genra told her.

"Yes father" Ayane said.

Ayane may not have been the princess of the village but, she had built and made relationships that kept her satisfied. Her foster-father Genra and successor to the title of head ninja head ninja of the Mugen Tenshin clan Hayate. Her best friend Kasumi was his little sister.

"The Hayabusa and Black Spider are coming tomorrow to discuss the disturbances that happened the other day." Genra told Ayane

"I see." Was all Ayane could see as if she really didn't care.

"Jo's son Ryu is also coming with him." Genra continued.

"So" Ayane replied.

To Ayane to dragon ninja was an enigma. He spent most of his time in the village with his father or training with Hayate he was rarely there to play with her or Kasumi.

"Genshin is also bringing a young child with him." Genra said hoping to strike a nerve with Ayane.

But Ayane quickly finished her meal and left. Genra could only chuckle at his daughter.

The day passed and the summit meeting is going to be supposed to start soon. Word had come that both the Hayabusa and the Black Spider clans had made it safely to the village. Ayane didn't really care because her and Kasumi are supposed to be playing at their usual spot by the waterfall today. She quickly got up from bed, took a shower, got dressed and went out to find her friend. When she got their she saw Kasumi with Ryu Hayabusa and another boy. The boy looked like he is their age. He had short spiky black hair and golden eyes.

"Ah Ayane there you are." Kasumi said rushing to great her friend.

Some of Kasumi's copper shaded hair got into Ayane eyes as she brought her in for a hug.

"Jeez Kasumi I told about rushing in like that" Ayane said rubbing some of the loose strands of her from her eyes.

"Sorry and just can't help myself some times." Kasumi said.

Ryu held back a laugh while the other boy continued to stare out into the water like he was unaware of what is going on around him. Ryu nudged him a bit to snap him back into reality and he stood up to face us.

"Excuse me ladies I would like to introduce you to Obito of the Black Spider clan." Ryu said.

Obtio bowed politely and rubbed the back of his head.

"Nice to meet you Obtio my name if Kasumi and this is Ayane." Kasumi said eager to meet the mysterious young boy.

"Now that you are properly aqianted I have to go" Ryu said rushing off.

So the three children were left alone. Kasumi wasted little time hitting the young ninja with a barrage of questions.

"How old are you? How do you know Hayabusa? Are you a ninja like my brother and Hayabusa? Do you like the village so far?" Kasumi asked the boy.

"Um...eight, by joint exercises with our clans did, I'm in training to become a ninja and the village is okay." Obito answered all of Kasumi's questions with a sigh.

After that the girls went to play the way the always did. Diving into the lake they would catch fish and throw them back into the water. Kasumi also brought a ball to play with. Obito merely watched them. He was very shy and only spoke when spoken to. Sitting by a rock and he seemed to fall asleep. The girls continued to have fun splashing each other when Kasumi left the lake to take a break. Ayane was throwing the ball around when it slipped out of her hands and was heading straight for Obito.

"Heads up" Ayane shouted to Obtio waking him up.

He caught the ball and handed it to Kasumi.

"You more the welcome to play with us if you want." Kasumi said inviting Obito to play. "Were about to see who can swim from the end to end the fastest."

"Yeah can play if you don't mind getting beat by a girl" Ayane said pulling herself out of the lake.

"Is that a challenge?' Obito asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Not one your going to win anytime soon" Ayane told him confidently."

"Okay I'll join you guys." Obito said removing his shirt and sandals.

With that the children got ready as the second the wind shifted they all jumped into the lake swimming as hard as the could. They did this three times and Kasumi emerged victorious. Winning all three of the swimming contests.

"I won." Kasumi said jumping up and down.

"I would have one the second time of somebody didn't grab my ankle." Obito said staring right at Ayane.

"Shut up stupid." Ayane told him

Just when it seemed like that three kids had just started to bond a thunderstorm came through. The rain came down hard and the people in the village were rushing home for shelter. Also two adults came to take Kasumi home as well.

"Lady Kasumi we will take you home now before you catch a cold." The man said picking Kasumi up.

"They always do that" Ayane said with hint of disdain.

Kasumi waved goodbye to her friends as she disappeared in the group of people trying to get home. Ayane merely turned her head. Just then thunder boomed over the village and the sound brought her to her knees covering her ears. Obtio brought her in close.

"Are you scared of thunder Ayane?" Obtio asked the frightened girl shivering in his arms.

She merely nodded.

"It's okay I will make sure you get home nice and dry." Obtio assured her showing he brought an umbrella.

Opening it he put over their heads, stood her up and walked her home. She held on tightly to his arm and squeezing it hard when ever the thunder boomed itself again.

"How did you know it would rain" Ayane asked Obito.

"I didn't I always bring my umbrella for when it does rain." Obtio told her adjusting the umbrella so it was covering Ayane more than him. "Big brother says one should always be ready for any type of senario because there is no greater weapon the a prepared mind."

"Your brother sounds like a smart man" Ayane said

"I think he is." Obtio told her

As they continued to walk Obito noticed the inner village within the Mugen Tenshin village. It was smaller but remind him of his village.

"Where are we?" Obtio asked

"The village of the Hajimon sect of the Mugen Tenshin clan." Ayane said as if it was the most obvious thing it the world.

When the reached Ayane's home she knocked on the door.

Genra quickly opened it to let Ayane in

"Ayane get in here now" Genra said.

He also saw a boy sitting out in the rain soaking wet.

"And just who is this?" Genra asked Ayane.

"His name is Obito and he helped me get home." Ayane said. "Can he come in?"

"Of course he can." Genra said rushing the boy inside and closing the door. "Ayane get the extra blanket for your friend here I'm sure he needs it."

"Yes sir." Ayane said going to get it.

"So you are the one Genshin brought with him?" Genra asked Obtio

"Yes I am." Obtio answered

"You got Ayane to move during this storm?" Genra asked

"Yes I did" Obtio answered

"You must be something special son" Genra said with a laugh. "Whenever a thunderstorm she would just sit there covering her ears and even I sometimes if it's bad enough cannot get her to move."

"I'm nothing special sir I assure you" Obtio told him turning around.

"Such modesty. Genra said.

Ayane returned with the blanket.

"All right take it off." Ayane demanded.

"Excuse me." Obito said blushing.

"Your clothes, take them off." Ayane said.

"Look I like you but we are much to young..." Obito said

"Not like that you idiot." Ayane interrupted holding spare clothes for him to wear.

So Obtio took is clothes off and put on the spare clothes. Using the blanket and the fireplace to try to get warm.

"I'll brew some tea for you two." Genra said leaving the room.

"It's not fair the you get warm and get cold again" Ayane said shuffling into the blanket with Obtio.

Soon after looking at the fire together they both became tired and fell asleep in each others arms. Genshin overlord of the Black Spider Clan came to take Obtio home.

"Should I wake them up?" Genshin asked Genra

"No let them sleep" Genra told him. "Take him home after breakfast tomorrow. She deserves to at least say goodbye to her new friend"

So Genra and Genshin sat down and had some tea while exchanging pleasantries.

The next day the sun rose high and shined brightly. The rays on the sun came down hard on Obtio. Trying to get some more sleep and he turned over and draped his arm around whatever was next to him. He was comfortable but soon felt a hard smack across his face.

"Ouch that hurt" Obito said rubbing his cheek. "What was that for?"

"You rolled on me you pervert." Ayane said with bright red cheeks.

"This coming the girl who wanted to share body heat." Obtio retorted

"Shut up stupid" Ayane said still angry

All Obtio did was look at her.

"What is it" Ayane snapped

"Good morning to you Ayane-Chan." Obito said

"Good morning to you to Obtio-Kun." Ayane said while being caught off guard by his words.

Obito just cocked his head

"Come on I'm sure Genra is waiting for us." Ayane said extending her hand to Obito

Obito took it and Ayane helped him up. They walked into the room to see Genshin and Genra waiting for them.

"Master Genshin what are you doing here?" Obito asked

"Waiting for you to come and eat" Genshin said with a smile. "Come Genra has been kind enough to make us breakfast."

"Thank you for your kindness master Genra" Obito said bowing to him

"Enough talk eat before it gets cold." Genra said

Ayane had already started before Obito even pulled up a chair. So then they all starting eating and having a good time.

"How do you like it here Obito?" Genshin asked

"I like it here it's nice" Obtio said "Until someone hit me earlier."

"You rolled on me." Ayane said flustered.

Genra and Genshin laughed at the to kids.

"Nice to see you two are getting along famously." Genra said.

"Okay Obtio it's to go home." Genshin said

"May I at least see you two off" Ayane said trying to hide her disappointment in seeing a friend go.

"Don't you mean see Obtio off." Genshin said.

"I didn't say that." Ayane said hiding a blush.

"Sure you can." Genshin told her.

Walking through the village hey notice that they were getting nasty looks from the villagers. Some were even throwing rocks at them. While Obito was lost in thought a jagged rock was thrown and cut Ayane's face.

"Yeah I got the demon child" a teenager said. "Serves you right."

It looked like Ayane was about to cry. Obtio rushed over to her.

"Are you alright Ayane." Obito asked her holding her.

"I'm fine" Ayane said holding back tears.

Just then a kunai was thrown at them and Obtio got Ayane out of the way. Obtio turned to face the person who threw it. It was the teenage boy who threw the rock.

"You are going to regret what you did." Obtio said with his face down.

"Come and get some tough guy." The teenager said.

"Obtio that's Jojo you can't him." Ayane said trying to talk him out of it.

"But I must" Obito said rasing his head.

Ayane notices his eyes have changed. The have turned red with a unique shape. They were two tomoe in his left eye and one tomoe in his right. As Obtio made his way to Jojo the tomoe in his eyes started to spin.

"So it has awakened." Genshin said looking on.

Jojo charged Obito unleashing a barrage of furious attacks at him only for Obtio to dodge them all. Jojo the motion for his friend to give him the wooden sword on the ground.

"Get ready for the beating of your life." Jojo said getting into his stance.

"Try me" Obtio said picking up the kunai that was thrown.

Obito dodged Jojo's attacks again and slammed him into a nearby tree. Using the wires from the kunai he tied him to the tree.

"If your ever harm Ayane again I won't be so forgiving." Obtio said looking into Jojo's eyes.

Ayane stomped her way to Obito after he was done. She raised her hand as if to smack him again only for her to bring him in for hug.

"Thank you for defending me" Ayane said

"I will always be there to help my friends." Obito said. "We are friends aren't we?"

"Of course we're friends you idiot." Ayane told him. "Now I could of handle the situation but I wanted to see how you handle yourself in battle."

"I see" Obito said as his eyes returned to normal.

"Also the next time you see me I may be a kunoichi." Ayane said putting her hands on her hips. "So don't think of me as some damsel in distress."

"Obito time to go." Genshin said. "You must continue your training."

"Goodbye Obito" Ayane said kissing him on the cheek before going home.

Obito left with Genshin to the Black Spider Clan.

* * *

Author's note: This is just the opening to the story. Please message me with any idea's you have for the story. Please review if you read thank you.


	2. The Castle

"Ayane hurry up or you'll be late" Genra called to her from other room.

"I'm almost ready." Ayane said from her room

She was putting on her new purple ninja outfit that Genra had made for her.

"I'm on my way out now." Ayane said told Genra before leaving the house.

Master Shiden of the Mugen Tenshin clan called for Ayane personally to be present for a meeting. There was an important mission he wanted her to partake in. So Ayane made sure she was on time. Coming into the main room she saw Master Shiden, Kasumi, Hayate and Ryu already their. Shiden sitting in the back of the room with Hayate and Kasumi at his sides. With Ryu sitting by the wall on the right side in nearby Hayate. Kasumi wearing a pink and white side tie dress. Hayate wearing a red and black jumpsuit and Ryu always wearing his black jumpsuit that really shows off his muscles.

"Ah there you are please sit" Shiden greeted her and motioning for Ayane to sit down.

"So what is this about master Shiden?" Ayane asked as she sat down.

"Patence child we still are waiting for one more." Shiden told her.

"He is always late." Ryu said with a sigh.

After about five minutes a boy came into the room. He had own a variation of the Black Spider jumpsuit that Ayane had never seen before. It was blue and white with a unique crest on the back. The boy's short black spiky hair reminded Ayane of someone but, she couldn't remember who is was. She tried to get a look at his face only to see that it was covered by a mask. It was orange with a black swirling pattern. The mask only shows his right eye. The boy sat down next to Ryu and bowed before Shiden.

"Now that your here we can begin." Shiden said.

"Father is this about what happened at Nataka Shrine?" Hayate asked.

"It is my son." Shiden answered. "It was the Seven swordsman of the Mist and what they stole is of great importance.

"What did they take?" Kasumi asked.

"The Kitesu and the Scroll of Seals." Shiden told them.

"They have taken these sacred items and stored them within Kikyo Castle." Shiden told them.

"With the Scroll of Seals the White Shadow clan resurrect the archfiend." Ryu said.

"Which is why I'm sending all of you will infiltrate the castle, retrieve the items and bring them here." Shiden told them. "Ready yourself with whatever items you need and be ready to leave within the hour. Ryu would are in charge of this mission. Dismissed."

* * *

With that they left Shiden alone and went to the supply room within the village. Hayate armed himself with the Jinran-Maru the teasured sword of the Mugen Tenshin. He is also bringing some shurikens. Kasumi is armed with her wakizashi Shrouded Moon tying it across her back. Ryu was already prepared with the Dragon Sword and kunais attached to his hips. The masked boy took spare sword and was ready to go. With that they left the Mugen Tenshin village and headed for Kikyo castle. After a couple of hours of traveling they decided to make camp for the night.

"Okay we will camp out here and head out at daybreak." Ryu told them.

"Hayate at the rate we travel we should be at Kikyo Castle by nightfall tomorrow." Hayate told him

"I know and that's when we will strike." Ryu said "Under a cloud of darkness."

After gathering firewood for the group. The masked boy went and made his tent several meters away from everyone elses.

"Brother who is that?" Kasumi asked Hayate

"I think you know him Kasumi." Hayate replied. "Do you know who it is Ayane?"

"No but I'm about to find out." Ayane said making her way to the mysterious boy's tent.

Ayane enter to see the masked child in deep meditation. He stood perfectly still like a statue.

"Who are you?" Ayane asked

She received no answer.

"I ask it again." Ayane said "Who are you?"

This time the boy awoke from his trance. Opening his eyes his golden brown eyes turned red. It sent shivers down her spin. The boy had three tomoe in each eye. When he locked eyes with her they began to spin. Ayane knew she had seen this somewhere before. Ayane shook the fears away from her and got back to the matter at hand.

"Who are you?" Ayane asked him for the third time.

"I am nothing special." The boy answered

"Well Mr. Nothing Special do you have a name?" Ayane said

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't" The boy answer again.

It was obvious that he was messing with her. Tired of the games Ayane attempted to remove his mask only for him to grab her wrists. He then guided her hands to remove the mask. Revealing the face of an old friend.

"Obito" Ayane said.

"In the flesh." Obito replied

Ayane immediately pulled Obito in for a hug and he returns it. After a long embrace she let him go. Looking at the mask and back at him she smiled.

"Why didn't you tell anybody you were coming." Ayane asked him.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Obito said.

Ayane continued to smile at him. Smiling is something that Ayane hasn't done in a long time. Their reunion was cut short when they heard Kasumi calling for Ayane. Kasumi entered the tent to see Ayane sitting with Obito.

"Obito" Kasumi said tackling him to the ground with one of her over the top embraces. "I knew father wouldn't send a stranger with us on a mission like this.

"Nice to see you to Kasumi." Obito said

"Sorry about that." Kasumi said getting off him and pulling him up.

"It's okay." Obito said.

"Ayane are you staying with Obito?" Kasumi asked him.

"Yes I am." Ayane told her. "Unless you think I will be a bother."

"Not in the slightest." Obito assured her.

"Okay well then I head out and let the guys know okay." Kasumi said

"Sure." Obito said.

So Kasumi left the tent leaving Obito and Kasumi alone again. It was silent, uncomfortably silent for Ayane.

"Say something already." Ayane said getting irritated.

"Something" Obito said with a laugh.

"Ha ha very funny." Ayane said not amused.

After that it became quiet again.

"What's wrong Obito?" Ayane asked him concerned.

He isn't this quiet at least not around her.

"Nothing." Obito said in a whisper.

"What did you say." Ayane said sneaking in front of him and touching noses with him.

Obito fell back suprising and Ayane fell on top of him laughing.

"Don't tell me your getting shy all of a sudden." Ayane said.

Obito didn't answer.

"You are getting shy." Ayane said a bit hurt by her friend's withdrawn actions. "Why?"

"You grew since the last time we met." Obito said.

"What does me getting taller have to do with anything?" Ayane asked

"I meant your chest." Obito said in a low voice.

Ayane looked down to see her developing breasts pressing up against him.

"You are such a pervert." Ayane said getting off of him.

Ayane smile at Obito's shyness it seemed to make her comfortable. Looking at the mask again and his outfit she decided it was time to catch up on things with her friend.

"Where did you get his mask?" Ayane asked

"I made it myself." Obito answer. "It's in honor of a friend who isn't here anymore."

"I'm sorry." Ayane said rubbing his shoulder.

"Don't be he is in a better place now." Obito said grabbing her hand.

"It's been so long and now you're a ninja" Ayane said.

"And you have become a kunoichi and look..." Obito trailed off

"Huh, how do I look?" Ayane said putting her hands on her hips.

"Um..." Obito failed to find the right words.

"What is it?" Ayane said touching noses with Obito again.

"You...look very pretty." Obito said.

"Ayane pushed Obito back down and rested her head on his chest. Falling asleep in each others arms. While they slept and Kasumi sleeping by herself in another tent the two elder boys were planning their plan of attack once the reached the castle inside the third tent.

"So how are we doing this?" Hayate asked Ryu.

"All five of us attacking the same area will draw too much attention." Ryu said. "We will divide ourselves into two units.

"Why did you think it will work?" Hayate questioned his best friends plan of attack. "Ganzo a very catious man.

Ganzo is the leader of the swordsman. He was a master swordsman in his own right. Gathering legendary swords for his disposal. Kubikiribocho, Samehada, Nuibari, Kabutowari, Shibuki, Kiba and Hiramekarei. He master each sword using them to become a powerful enough to kill Onji. The former overlord of the Black Spider he got older and knew he needed successors. When the current swordsman were just homeless kids on the street Ganzo adopted all of them. Gave them each on of his seven swords and taught how to master them it. They are all fiercely loyal to him.

"I understand that which is why team one is myself and Kasumi." Ryu said "Team two is you, Ayane and Obito.

"Why you and Kasumi?" Hayate asked.

"Let me ask you something." Ryu said "Do you know the nickname of Kikyo Castle?"

"I do not." Hayate answer a bit ashamed.

"It's called the Castle of the Mist." Ryu said. "During the night the castle becomes surrounded in mist and clear viability for more than two feet in impossible."

"I see now." Hayate said unlocking the reason Ryu is partnering with Kasumi. "With your and Kasumi's ki manipulation abilities you two would be able to make your way through the mist more quickly than if I or anybody else was with you.

"When we enter the mist we are in there world now." Ryu said. "We must for an attack at anytime."

"I see now." Hayate said. "Which is why you partnered me and Ayane with Obito because of his sharingan."

"Precesly." Ryu said. "I'm sure they separated the Kitesu and the Scroll of Seals.

"That why my team will head downstairs and your team is heading upstairs." Hayate said.

"Your understanding my plan of attack good." Ryu said.

"The Kitesu is most likely upstairs while the scroll is downstairs." Ryu said

"This will be a piece of cake." Hayate said confidently

"But there is one problem that we will face."

"What might that be." Hayate asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ganzo has hired the Lightning Brothers to help him defend the castle." Ryu said.

"That is a problem." Hayate said.

"That's enough for one night." Ryu said "Get back to Kasumi and get some sleep."

"If you say so."

Hayate left the dragon ninja alone with his thoughts he knew tomorrow would be difficult. Fully aware of the dangers a remained undeterred.

* * *

The next day Obito awoke to notice Ayane still sleeping soundly upon his chest. Gently shook her to wake her.

"Please just five more minutes." Ayane moaned.

"Ayane it's daybreak." Obito said.

She pouted a bit then got up and headed outside. Obito followed her to see everyone waited for them.

"Right on time." Hayate said.

Obito and Ayane sat down to listen to the plan Ryu had made. Once everyone was briefed on the strategy the left for the castle. Once they reached Kikyo Castle it was nightfall. The moon brightly shine down on the castle and just like the legend said it became shrouded in mist. With that the team separated into their groups to start the mission. With team one enter from the left side and team two entering from the right.

The seven swordsman stood on the roof of the castle watching the ninja move. Seeing perfectly through the mist.

"I grow tired of waiting." Kushimaru said.

Kushimaru Kuriarare was master of the Nubari sword. It was a very long but thin sword. It had hidden wires attached so he could penetrate several bodies at was and tie them together.

"Come Jinpachi lets engage them now." Kushimaru said jumping down ready to fight team two.

Jinpachi Munashi was the master of the Shibuki sword. A large sword with a bladed right side and the left covered completely in explosive tags that can be detached any time.

"Yes lets go." he said diving down to meet team one.

The rest of he swordsman merely looked on in and watched.

Feeling the presence of someone coming it fast Obito sharingan activated.

"Look out" Obito said getting Ayane out of the way of Kushimaru's slash.

Hayate moved in front of the kids and drew out Jinran-Maru ready to fight. Kushimaru attacked only to be countered. However Hayate's attack was also blocked.

Meanwhile Jinpachi who likes more direct approaches quickly engaged the Ryu and Kasumi. Though the battle he is fighting is exactly going his way. Jinpachi was no match for the speed his body is covered in slashes from Ryu and Kasumi. Angered by his inability to kill them he decided to kill himself along with them.

"Return do dust." Jinpachi said laughing evilly as he is about to detach all the explosive tags.

Only to have has his head cut off by Ryu before he could do so.

"Underestimating your opponents is very foolhardy approach to battle." Ryu said to the fallen swordsman.

Kushimaru was also not finding luck in his battle and he two was cut down by Hayate.

"This battle is far from over." Kushimaru gasped out before dying.

With that the ninja entered the castle ready for whatever challenges await them.

* * *

**Authors Note: I don't the Naruto characters that have and will make appearances in my story they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**


	3. Blood in the Mist

After making quick word of Jinnin Akebino of the Seven Swordsman in the main room of Kikyo Castle team two started down the hallway. After a few steps Hayate tripped setting off a trap within the castle that revealed a hidden part of the floor covered in spikes and barbed wire.

"Master Hayate." Ayane screamed as Hayate fell into the trap.

Hayate quickly blew a powerful gust of wind from his mouth and used it to push himself back up.

"Impressive." Obito said clapping his hands.

"This place is probably covered in traps." Hayate said. "Be on your guard."

"These traps have been more challenging the swordsmen have been." Ayane said. "I don't know how they got such a nasty reputation with their skills."

With that they continued through the hall and at the end of the hall found themselves in a room with no doors.

"Well this room will get us nowhere." Ayane said in disappointment starting back to the hallway.

"Let's not be so hasty." Obito said waving her back in. "Maybe their is a hidden door or at least something of use in here.

"Obito is right." Hayate said.

So they all look around the room. Obito look across a table covered in books and pieces of paper.

"Guys this isn't good." Obito said looking at some of the texts.

"What is it?" Ayane asked. "What did you find?"

"All these texts are about the archfiend." Obito said. "Ryu may be right about the trying to resurrect the him."

"See what else you can find." Hayate told him.

Continuing to search for clues Obito found a painting of some kind of creature. He knew it wasn't the archfiend because of how it looked. It had humanoid like appearance with a conch shell-like back with tail tails. But it was it's eyes that had Obito drawn to it. It had one large eye with tomoe resembling the sharingan yet it had nine while the sharingan has only three.

"Hey come look at this." Obito called out to Hayate and Ayane.

They came to see what he found.

"Do you know what this is?" Obito asked them.

"No clue." Hayate told him.

"Look it has your eyes." Ayane said pointing to it's large sharingan-like eye

"Look it may just be someone's drawling for fun." Hayate said to get Obito back on track to the matter at hand. "Let's continue with the mission."

"Right" Obito said putting the picture down.

Suddenly shackles came from under the floorboards and attached themselves to Hayate dragging him down through the floor.

"What was that?" Obito said

He turned around to Ayane. Then a grappling hook griped Ayane's back and pulled her down into the darkness of the hallway.

"Obito" Ayane screamed extending her hand to him.

"Ayane I'm coming." Obito said giving chase.

Following Ayane he ran as hard as he could but after sensing something big coming his way he tried to stop, draw and sword and face it. Whatever it was that was coming his way was too fast for him because it burst threw the wall, face palmed him and threw him outside. Obito went flying threw a few trees before hitting the ground.

"What that was...ow" Obito said trying to get to feet.

He faced his attacker. He was tall with blue skin. He had jagged teeth giving him appearance of a human shark. His blade is wrapped in bandages.

"Your fast but not fast enough." He said drawling his weapon. "My name is Kisame Hoshigaki and Samehada will enjoy having you for dinner."

Ayane found herself in a room with the water covering the ground.

"I didn't know the mighty Kikyo Castle had a leak." Ayane said. "I guess the swordsman really are just beasts who know only how to destroy.."

"It was like that when we got here." A voice said. "Personally I like my room a little water on the ground especially when I have company over."

"Oh really now." Ayane said releasing herself from the hook and facing the area where the voice came from. "Haven't you ever heard off cleanliness is next to godliness."

It was a girl with long red hair. She was standing on a platform just above the water and holding twin swords in her hands.

"Not really no." She said,. "Ameyuri Ringo is my name. What's yours?"

"I don't have to tell my name to a person about to die." Ayane answered taking out her Fuma Kodachi.

"Tough talk from somebody who was just crying for her boyfriend just a minute ago." Ameyuri said. "Obito, save me Obito."

"Shut up." Ayane said blushing in embarrassment.

"We see how long you can keep up that tough act." Ameyuri said stepping on a black tile.

Then chains came from the walls on both sides of Ayane taking her arms and putting them in a outstretched position.

"Let me go" Ayane demanded.

"No dice." Ameyuri said. "Your going to tell me why your ninja friends are after here."

"Never" Ayane said sticking out her tongue.

"I was hoping you say that." Ameyuri said twisting the handle on her sword creating an electric discharge.

Ayane's eyes widened in horror seeing the position she was in.

"Last chance." Ameyuri said point her blades to the water.

Ayane said nothing.

"Your choice." Ameyuri said putting her swords in the water and twisting the handles create a discharge in the water electrifying Ayane. Ayane screamed in agony as a hundred volts rushed through her body.

"How did that feel?" Ameyuri asked Ayane eager to know.

"It didn't tickle." Ayane said.

This cycle repeated itself five more times. Ayane noticed the chains on her left side were very rusty so she got an idea.

"This time I think your going to break." Ameyuri said.

As she put the blades in the water Ayane jumped in to air putting all her body weight on her right side and puling with all of her might she was able to break the chains to get her left arm free. Landing on the platform she tried to free her right arm.

"Damn it" Ameyuri said lunging at Ayane

Ayane was able to block Ameyuri's attack with the chains from her right arm. Twisting the handles on the blade Ameyuri used the electricity to increase the sword's cutting power slicing right through the chains. Ayane barely managed to escape that attack. Not without feeling the tip of the sword though as the wound on her arm shows.

"I like my prey to have a little fight." Ameyuri said as she licked the blood of the sword in her right hand.

Ayane grabed the grapple hook, tied the rope around her waist and attached it to the wall behind her. Then started to make hand signs and chant words the Ameyuri could barely understand. Ayane was surrounded in purple ki.

"Well it's been fun but if you continue to resist you need to die." Ameyuri said as she made her to Ayane twisting the handle on the swords electrifying them.

Finishing the chant the ki that surrounded her was concentrated into her hand and punched the platform destroying it and sending Ameyuri into the water. Due to her swords being electrified she was electrocuted to death.

"That was rough and I'm still haven't mastered the Raging Mountain God technique yet." Ayane said starting out of room. "Now was is master Hayate and Obito?"

Obito clash with Kisame wasn't going so well. From the outside looking in they battle seemed even but, Obito was really struggling against him. If not for his sharingan he would have been dead. Despite blocking all his Kisame's attacks it he feels like he is losing because his body is getting more and more exhausted.

"Is it me or is your sword gotten bigger since we started?" Obito asked in the middle of their battle.

"You must not know Samehada's abillity to do?" Kisame answered taking the bandages off his sword. "I don't mind explaining it though. It doesn't only cut through your body it can also absorb your ki as well."

revealing his sword and it had jagged edges almost looking like shark fins. Obito and Kisame continued to clash and things went from bad to worse for Obito. Samehada continued to absorb his ki weakening him.

"Brother I'm sorry but to survive I will have to disobey you." Obito said out look as his sharingan eyes began to take the shape of a pin wheel.

"What are you doing?" Kisame said staring directly into Obito's left eye.

Obito simply continued to stare at him until jet black flames suddenly engulfed Kisame's body. It was as if he sudden combusted. Kisame screamed in pain as these flames burned his skin. It the flames continued even after Kisame was reduced to a smoldering pile of ash. Obito the started at the black flames until his left eye started to bleed then the flames were gone.

"I guess I will just rest for a while." Obito said as his vision started to get blurry and he passed out on the ground.

Hayate was slammed to the very hard basement's floor. Then before he could think or try to figure out where he is Hayate caught the blade coming at him with malicious intent. Putting the sword to his side he got up ready to fight.

"Zabuza Momochi the Demon in the Mist." Hayate acknowledged his attacker as he unsheathed Jinran-Maru. "I see the Kubikiribocho is still in your possession."

"Less talk more blood." Zabuza said charging Hayate.

Hayate spotting the Kitesu behind and Hayate fought very evenly. The tide of the battle shifted when Hayate stabbed him in the stomach and cut off the Zabuza's left arm. Zabuza jumped back and rasing his hand in the air

"This isn't over." Zabuza said as the room became covered in mist.

"No you don't" Hayate said using Jinran-Maru's wind powers cleared the room of mist.

Still the Kitesu and Zabuza were gone.

"You won't get away." Hayate said running off.

**Author's note: I tried to make this a battle chapter and the next chapter will be focused on Ryu and Kasumi. For the most part.**


	4. The aftermath

Ryu and Kasumi continued their search upstairs. In in effort to avoid detection they went from room to room as quickly and quietly as the could. Ryu knew that Kasumi didn't enjoy fighting or even worse killing and so to keep her from having to partake in such action he tried to avoid it for her sake. Kasumi however had other things on her mind. They made their way to a room with the Seven Swordsman store extra weapons. Ryu was looking through the crack in the door and motioned to Kasumi to follow him.

"Hayabusa, can we stop for a moment?" Kasumi said all of a sudden.

"Kasumi what is the matter?" Ryu said. "We must hurry."

"I know but I just need a break." Kasumi said falling to her knees. "I'm exhausted."

"As you wish." Ryu said giving in to pleading.

* * *

As the to ninja to a quick break Zabuza made his way to Ganzo. Clutching the Kitesu in his one hand he kneeled before him.

"Zabuza...your arm." Ganzo screamed in shock to see his most talented fighter with only one arm.

"Forget about me father, please to the sword hurry." Zabuza said presenting him the blade. "It's only a matter of the before the ninja make their way here."

"Damn...our buyer isn't supposed to be here for couple more days." Ganzo said.

"I will guard the door." Zabuza said putting a kunai in his mouth and taking his blade in hand.

"Son may you blade pierce the heavens." Ganzo said putting his pulling Zabuza in for a hug.

Zabuza shed only a single tear knowing only death awaited him before exiting and standing guard.

* * *

Ryu was holding Kasumi in his arms while she rested. They stayed like this for a little longer until Ryu began to gently shake her.

"Kasumi don't fall asleep on me." Ryu whispered.

"Okay I'm ready to go." Kasumi said getting up.

Then Ryu and Kasumi made their way further and further into the upper reaches of the castle.

* * *

The Lightning Brothers were in the main keep talking to Ganzo who erupted into a fury.

"What do you mean your leaving?" Ganzo boomed. "I'm paying you both double your normal rates."

"We never said our loyalty was unwavering." Ginkaku told him unafraid of Ganzo. "There is someone else who requires our services.

"In exchange of granting of newfound power all we have to do is give him this." Kinkaku said taking the Kitesu.

"You can't take that." Ganzo said

"Slience." Kinkaku said striking Ganzo down.

"Killed by hired thugs." Ganzo said. "There...is... ...in this...kind..of..death"

Ganzo died and Zabuza hearing the noise rushed in to see his adopted father lying dead at the Lightning Brother's feet. Zabuza blindly rushed to attack them in a rage and managed to cut Ginkaku's face but, in the end he was no match for the them. Zabuza failed to avenge his father. Zabuza spit out his kunai and crawled to his father's limp body. He reached for his father hand.

"Father...please...forgive...my...failure." Zabuza last words before dying.

"That's the last of the swordsman." Kinkaku said.

"What about Chojuro and the ninja?" Ginkaku asked.

"Leave them the scroll." Kinkaku said. "Our new boss doesn't want it so the scroll is of no concern to us."

"So what about the last swordsman." Ginkaku continued

"There is no point in killing a dying man." Kinkaku said. "It is a waste of time and we need to go before the ninja show up.

So the Lightning Brothers left the castle through a secret passage way. Unbeknownst to them Chojuro was listening in on their conversation and saw the entire event. It is true that he was dying and only had mere days but, he still found enough strength to move about the castle despite his illness.

* * *

Hayate and Ayane caught up to Ryu and Kasumi. They exchanged tales on what happened to them on their way to the main keep. When they got they there there was only the bloody bodies of Zabuza and Ganzo along with a boy weeping over their bodies.

"What happened here?" Ayane said.

"Such is the fragility of evil." Ryu said. "They reap the harvest of seeds sown in greed and a lust for power."

"We did eveything they asked of us." Chojuro said between sobs.

"Who?" Hayate questioned

"A group that called themselves Sons of Vigoor." Chojuro answered. "They gave us bags of money with a promise of more to come if we took somethings for them.

"I found the scroll." Kasumi said in a corner of the room. "Where is the sword?"

"Gone." Chojuro said. "The Lightning Brothers took it when the killed my father and brother."

"Where are they now?" Hayate said.

"I don't know." Chojuro answered. "They left a while before you guys got here."

"Move out." Ryu said. "We are returning to the village."

Getting all the info they could the ninja turned to exit leaving Chojuro alone to grieve over his the deaths of his once powerful family now reduced to shambles. Ayane then relized the there was something wrong.

"Wait." Ayane said. "Where's Obito?

Ryu, Kasumi, and Hayate stopped and also realized that he has gone missing. They search every inch of the castle in an effort to find their missing friend and ally.

* * *

"Where can he be?" Ayane said worried over Obito's dissappearance.

"We will find him" Kasumi assured her half-sister.

Hayate noticed two massive holes in consecutive walls from the room he was in. He continued to inspect the wall and then saw the holes led outside followed by a few fallen trees.

"Take a look at this." Hayate said motioning for the rest of the ninja to come to his position.

"Do you think Obito had something to do with this brother?" Kasumi asked.

"It's our only lead so far." Hayate said.

"There is only one way to find out." Ryu said following the trail of destruction that was made by the battle of Obito and Kisame.

"This must of been some battle." Kasumi said checking the trees.

They continued to investigate the forest for any signs of Obito when Kasumi found burn marks on some of the trees. She continued to follow them and it led her to a pile of ashes laying on the ground.

"Guys...come look at this." Kasumi said.

Ayane, Ryu and Hayate soon found the remains of the body Kasumi was staring at.

"Do you think Obito did this?" Kasumi asked.

"I don't know of any fire ninpo arts that could result in this." Ryu said.

Ayane looking around spotted another body nearby and rushed over to find Obito laying unconscious.

"Obito are you okay?" Ayane said.

Obito's stirred and struggled to open his eyes but, when he did a found his vision to be incredably blurry. Barely able to see who it was he manged to give he reponse.

"I'm fine Ayane." Obito said knowing he wasn't.

Ayane helped him to his feet.

"Obito what happened here?" Hayate asked him.

"I was separated from Ayane then attacked by one of the swordsman." Obito answered. "I barely escaped with my life.

With that they returned to the village. Shiden was satisfied that they was able obtain the Scroll of Seals at least. He feared what the Lightning Brothers are going to do with the Kitesu though.

* * *

Ginkaku and Kinkaku made their way to an abandoned temple. Kinkaku planted the sword a few feet in front of him and the retreated back to his brother's side. He figure emerged from the darkness and the Lightning Brothers bowed to it.

"We have done what you have asked master Doku." The Lightning Brothers said in unison.

"I see that." Doku said picking up the Kitesu sword. "Now there is one more thing I you two do before I can grant you two the powers of a fiend.

"Whatever you want master Doku." They again both said in unison.

"Attack the Spider's Nest." Doku told them. "The village of the Black Spider Clan and destroy the Uchiha clan.

"My lord if I may speak." Kinkaku asked

"You may." Doku said.

"The village is heavily guarded and the Uchiha are very powerful ninja." Kinkaku said. "It will be more than a two man job."

"I understand." Doku said as the purple flames in his helmet rose. "I give you my army of Van Gelf.

Doku took a step to the side and from within the temple the Lightning Brothers saw thousands of Van Gelf awaited orders.

"Make sure every single Uchiha dies." Doku said. "My army is yours to command."

"Understood." The brothers said

* * *

After one day of rest Ayane made plans to see Obito by the lake where the first met in the evening. His vision was better after resting but, he knew that he needed to return to his village as soon as possible to have his brother inspect his eyes. Obito was already there by the time Ayane arrivived. Obito was wearing his spare robes.

"Hey, do you like it." Ayane said turning around for Obito to see the entire dress.

"It's beautiful." Obito said seeing her dress.

Ayane sat down on the grass and Obito put his head in her lap. Ayane blushed at the idea that her lap being used as a pillow but, it felt nice. Togather they watched the sun sink into the see for the day.

"Obito am I pretty?" Ayane asked

"Ayane in my eyes you are the most beautiful girl in the world." Obito said.

"Obito there is something you should know about me." Ayane said tried to find the heart to tell him about her birth.

"If this is about your birth I know." Obito answered knowing it was subject.

"You knew." Ayane said.

"Ryu told me all about it." Obito said rather bluntly.

"Then why didn't you leave everyone else" Ayane said.

"Because I don't care and no matter what I will always be their for you." Obito said getting up and putting his face close to hers so there noses touched. "I promise."

"Thank you." Ayane said as Obito wiped the tears of joy from her eyes.

Kasumi quickly appeared and was out of breath.

"What are you doing here Kasumi?" Ayane asked upset that her and Obito's moment was not ruined.

"Obito the Black Spider Village." Kasumi yelled still trying to catch her breath.

"What about my village?" Obito said as his sharingan appeared in his eyes.

"It's under attack" Kasumi said.

Obito mangekyo sharingan was activated in his anger. Ayane got up and was about to put her hand on his shoulder but, suddenly a swirling distortion apeared around Obito and his vanished along with it. Ayane didn't have to think to know that Obito was on his way to the village. She turned to Kasumi.

"Where are Master Ryu and Hayate." Ayane asked.

"With father on their way to the Spider's Nest." Kasumi said. "I stayed behind to rely the message to you two.

"We need to go now." Ayane said hoping they would make it in time.

**Author's Note: Post reviews if you read I could really use feedback.**


	5. Dawn

The Black Spider Clan is one of the most ruthless clans there is. The Spider's nest is the village of the Black Spider Clan. The Uchiha Clan had served the under the banner of the Black Spider Clan for generations. The day was peaceful then under a cloak of darkness Ginkaku and Kinkaku the Lightning Brothers appeared at the entrance of the village.

"We have come for the Uchiha Clan." Ginkaku yells. "Surrender them to us and we won't have to destroy your village."

"We shall never betray our own." said Onji Grandmaster of the Black Spider Clan.

"You were warned." Kinkaku said. "You will regret your stubbornness in hell."

At the snap of their fingers the army of Greater Fiend Doku came through and raided the village with one thing one their collective minds. Eliminate the Uchiha Clan and leave no one with the power of the Sharingan alive.

"Prepare yourselves men." Onji said as got the ninja of ready to fight to the death. "May our bodies find glory in battle and our souls find peace in the afterlife.

The Van Gelf did not care for the ninja but, killed all who obstructed their path to the compound of the Uchiha. Genshin to entered the fray killing as many as he could. There were too many for him to handle alone. Obaba came running to the Uchiha compound to relay the news of what is happening to Inabi Uchiha.

"The Lightning Brothers are here with an army of fiends for the lives of the Uchiha." Obaba said.

"Is that so?" Inabi said getting to is feet. "Then we will give them more than there fill."

Inabi Uchiha who was head of the family fetched his armor. Inabi was also Obito's father wasn't the type of man to write a death poem so instead he led his clan to fight the fiends.

"If we die, we leave the earth on our terms." Inabi yelled rasing his armor. "Charge."

So the met the fiends in battle and fought with honor. Inabi was an inpatient man but, he also not a fool. He told Shisui his first son to lead the children to the cave behind their household and keep the safe.

"You and Obito lead the next generation." Inabi told his son. "It's about time I reunite with your mother."

Shisui nodded and led the kids to safety. However his hiding spot wasn't as safe as the initially thought.

* * *

Obito emerged from the swirling space-time ninpo he cast inside the village. Taking down any fiend that challenged him. He saw Genshin fighting off some winged Van Gelf and moved to aid him. With Obito's help they were able to take them down.

"Hurry home Obito and check on your people." Genshin said. "They are the targets."

"What about you." Obito said

"Go now." Genshin said taking down another fiend. "That's an order.

"Yes lord Genshin." Obito said running off to the Uchiha compound.

Shiden, Ryu, Hayate, Kasumi, and Ayane were able to enter to give aid to the Black Spider Clan. Ryu and Hayate dove into the fray easily taking down fiends. Ayane was also killing her fair share of fiends while Kasumi tended to the wounded. Shiden made his way to Genshin to get a report.

"What took you guys so long." Genshin said.

"If you had a younger messenger hawk it would have been much faster." Shiden said.

"As long as you get here in the end is what matters. Genshin said.

Genshin and Shiden effortlessly worked together cutting down fiend after fiend.

"There's no end to them." Shiden said. "What are they after?"

"The Uchiha." Genhsin said standing back to back with Shiden.

Ayane hearing that felt a chill go down her spine. Just when things where getting better in her life and she was content despite her upbringing she was truly happy for the first for once in a long time. Things go south immediately.

"I'm moving to aid the Uchiha." Ayane told Shiden before moving out.

"Hayate take Kasumi to aid Ayane." Shiden yelled so his son could hear him.

"Understood father." Hayate said taking Kasumi with to the Uchiha compound.

* * *

Obito ran fighting the tears fighting to escape his eyes. Too many thoughts were running through his mind. Why now did this had to happen? Why the Uchiha? Let me be fast enough to save them. On his way to his home he into Obaba.

"Young Master I have a note for you." Obaba said handing him a note. "It's from your mother."

"Thank you." Obito said before moving on.

Obito stoped for moment to read the note.

(What it said.)

Son

Your father and I are heading out to battle the fiends. We had Shisui lead the kids to cave behind our home. Go there and don't worry about us. If we don't see you again we'll meet again in heaven.

Love

Taki Uchiha

Obito finally gave in to his tears and began to cry. He was spotted by Ayane who was a few meters away.

"Obito" Ayane called for him.

He didn't answer, wiped the tears from his eyes and made his way to the cave. Ayane and the others followed him, unkown to the ninja is that they were being followed as well.

Entering the cave Obito was greeted by his brother.

"Obito glad to see your safe." Shisui said.

"Are mom and dad..." Obito asked.

"We are the clan now." Shisui said.

Obito tears were coming back. Shisui looked Obito in his eyes and activated his sharingan thus activated Obito's as well.

"No tears Obito." Shisui told him. "We lead the Uchiha now and we need to be calm. What example would we be showing the kids if we were to cry?"

"Your right." Obito said. "We will oay our respects after the battle."

Hayate, Kasumi and Ayane entered the cave.

"What are you doing here?" Obito asked.

"Giving aid to our allies." Ayane said hugging Obito.

"We are just protecting the kids." Shisui said to Hayate. "Thanks for your help."

The Lightning Brothers who were after the ninja were placing bombs near the cave to make sure their was no escape.

"If there is a Uchiha within the cave they better come out and face us if they don't want fiends raiding the cave."

Hearing the call the Lightning Brothers made Shisui made his way out to face them.

"Brother no." Obito said.

"I will lead them away." Shisui said. "We will meet again I promise."

Obito nodded as Shisui left the cave.

* * *

"Are you the only one in their?" Ginkaku said.

Shisui said nothing as he charged the Lightning Brothers. Shisui was holding his own but, their combined might was too much for him to handle alone and is beaten down.

"I have to admit you're not bad." Kinkaku said. "But we have higher orders that say you need to die."

So he rasied his hand for the killing blow. Suddenly his chest is pierced by a sword. Turning around to see his attacker. He saw the small weakened form of Chojuro the last of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Chojuro removed his blade from Kinkaku's chest and beheaded the younger of the Lightning Brothers. Ginkaku was shocked to see his brother fall before his eyes.

"Boy that will be a mistake you won't live to regret." Ginkaku said.

Ginkaku tackled him tumbled away from the area.

"I guess the it's the heavens will that I live." Shisui said getting up.

"The heavens cannot save you from me." A voice said behind him.

Before he could turn around the figure in black samurai armor snapped he neck.

"May your clan be forgotten in the annals of time." Doku said as he threw a sword at the bombs setting them off.

Doku then departed.

* * *

The bombs caused the cave to start to collapse.

"What's going on?" Kasumi asked as the cave started to shake.

Rocks and debris started to fall onto the inhabitants of the cave. The ninja guided the kids to the exit. While running Ayane tripped as a boulder was about to fall on her. She was thrown out of the way. After the first wave the cave's exit was more narrow but, it wasn't bad enough that they were trapped.

"Is everybody okay?" Hayate asked.

Ayane looked over were the boulder was and screamed in horror.

"We have a serious problem." Ayane said.

Obito was the one who saved her. Unfortunately his wasn't so lucky to escape unharmed. The right side of his body is being crushed by the boulder. Hayate ran over and tried to move it but, it was too heavy.

"Dammit." Hayate said in frustrated in his inability to move it.

"It's too late for me." Obito manged to say. "I can't feel the right side of my body."

The cave was starting to shake again.

"You guys have to go." Obito said.

Kasumi, Ayane and the kids started to cry looking at Obito's state.

"We can;t leave you." Kasumi said.

"It's too late for me." Obito said. "Hayate get the to safety please."

"I will." Hayate said grabbing Kasumi and getting her out.

Taking the kids one by one as the rocks started to fall. Then he grabbed Ayane and started out.

"Get off me." Ayane said trying to fight out of Hayate's grip as he got her to safety. "Please let me go."

Ryu, Genshin and Shiden arrived on the rocks from the cave then covered the entrance sealing Obito's fate.

"Obito" Kasumi said as she fell to her knees and sobbed.

What Kasumi said made Ryu, Genshin, and Shiden realized what happened. Shiden went to comfort Kasumi.

Hayate looked away and Ayane slowly made her way to the entrance.

"Why did you have to leave me Obito? Ayane said.

"Today is a dark day for us ninja." Ryu said looking around at all the dead bodies.

"I fear it will only get worse for the Black Spider Clan." Genshin said.

The next day The Mugen Tenshin were ordered to leave and return home. Kasumi and Ayane visited the cave where Obito is before they left.

"I love you." Ayane said placing flowers at the entrance of the cave before leaving.

Kasumi followed her half-sister and they returned the a village.

* * *

A few days later three hooded figures walked across the bodies of the fallen Uchiha. One hooded figure looking around the corpses for something while the other two converted.

"Did you get the one we came for?" One of them said.

"I did and he is back at home." The other replied. "He is in bad condition but, it's nothing you can't handle."

"I got another pair." The last one said as the figure showed the other two glass jar filled with some unknown liquid and within the liquid were the eyes of an Uchiha.

Every single Uchiha had their eyes removed from their bodies.

"The sharingan must not get in the hands of an outsider." A hooded figure said.

**With that the three left before they were spotted. Every single Uchiha had their eyes removed from their bodies.**


	6. A New Face

Things took a turn for the worse since that day. The Black Spider Clan under the direction of Obaba ended their alliances with the Mugen Tenshin and Hayabusa clans to rebuild a new future for themselves. The Hayabusa village was attacked by Doku. The loyal servant of the Vigoor Emperor in pursuit of the Dark Dragon Sword. Leading Ryu Hayabusa on a quest of vengeance. He succeeded in getting revenge and reclaiming the Dark Dragon Sword. In doing so he destroyed the Vigoor Emperor and the Holy Vigoor Empire. Ryu would then destroy the sword and return to his village to rebuild.

Ayane briefly trained under Murai leader of the White Shadow Clan before his downfall in the pursuit of power. While Hayate continues his training to become the new head of the Mugen Tenshin Clan. Both him and his younger sister Kasumi had undergone training to learn their clan's serect technique the Torn Sky Blast. Ryu took on an apprentice. Ninja in training and shrine maiden Momiji.

The Black Spider Clan had struck a deal with the fiends. In exchange for the loyalty to the Arch-Fiend Vazdah they would award them with power to them much like the Lightning Brothers did. Following orders the once honorable overlord Genshin attacked the Castle of the Dragon in the Hayabusa Village and stole the Demon Statue. By releasing the statue from it's resting place the peak of Mt. Fuji erupted breaking the seal of the underworld allowing fiends to run free across the world once again. Giving the statue to Elizabet Queen of the Greater the power of the Demon Statue her and Infernal Priest Dagra Dai now plan to resurrect Vazdah. Now Ryu Hayabusa in on another journey.

* * *

Ryu is currently in tracking down Volf Lord of Storms in the Aqua Capital. Cutting down werewolves and fiends alike he makes his way to Volf's castle. Volf looking from his window in disgust seeing the dragon ninja in his domain.

"I shall give him a fitting welcome." Volf said rasing his arms.

Due to the Volf's power a sandstorm came through the capital in great speed. Inside of the castle in the dinning hall were Elizabet, Genshin and a masked man. Volf came walking in triumphantly. Taking a seat next to Elizabet.

"Thank you for slowing us down." Elizabet said frustrated her fellow Greater Fiend. "This storm will be here for at least in hour knowing you."

"I had to delay the dragon ninja." Volf said trying to give her a valid excuse.

"It won't slow him down." Genshin said.

"Well we need time because we won't be able to depart for some time." Elizabet said to the Genshin.

"Then I will send more of my men." Volf said.

"More sheep to the slaughter." Genshin said bluntly.

"My fiends are doing better than you ninja." Volf spat back at Genshin

"Enough both of you." Elizabet said slamming her hands on the table. "We need to do something to slow him down."

"Calm yourself Elizabet." Genshin said. "Tobi delay Ryu Hayabusa for us."

"As you wish." The masked man said before getting up and leaving the room.

"Are you sure he can handle it Genshin?" Elizabet asked. " Or are you sending another ninja of yours to the grave.

"Tobi is my right hand man." Genshin said. "If anybody can handle the dragon ninja besides myself, it's him.

"If you said so." Elizabet said easing back into her chair and putting her hands behind her head.

Ryu making his way through the sandstorm on his way to the castle stopped in his tracks when he sensed a strong presence nearby. Coming into view from the sandstorm is the masked man Tobi. The dragon ninja the was reminded of their first meeting back in the Vigoor Empire.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"I have avenged my clan." Ryu said. "Where is the Dark Dragon?"_

_"With my master." Doku said proudly. "You will never reach him and if you do will fall anyway."_

_Doku died and the cage confining Rachel was then opened. Who thanked Ryu Hayabusa before leaving the area to continue tracking her sister Alma. Ryu watched the fiend hunter leave. He turned around to Doku to see Tobi kneeling by the fallen lord._

_"Who might you be?" Ryu asked him._

_"Neither enemy nor friend." Tobi told him not looking up to face him._

_"What are you doing here?" Ryu continued to question the masked ninja._

_"Nothing that concerns you." Tobi bluntly said._

_Tobi was searching Doku for something and Ryu looked on interested in what Tobi wanted to find._

_"Their you are." Tobi said picked up the Kitesu sword._

_"What do you want with that?" Ryu said._

_"You ask a lot of questioned for the strong and silent type." Tobi said as a started to walk away from the dragon ninja._

_"Stop I cannot let you to leave with that sword." Ryu said._

_"Is that so?" Tobi said. "Do plan to strike me down?"_

_Ryu said nothing. He cut the distance between then slashed Tobi but, the strangest thing happened. The blade went through him and yet he seemed to be unscathed. Tobi simply walked toward the dragon ninja who then tried a horizontal slash to cut him in half. This time Tobi appeared to walk through it and again was unharmed._

_"Just who are you?" Ryu said remaining calm despite his attacks affecting Tobi._

_"Does knowing my name truly make any difference right now?" Tobi said. "Listen you cannot beat me right me right now. Follow the fiend hunter and she will take you to where you need to go."_

_Tobi then walked away from Ryu._

_"You may call me Tobi." He said as his voice trailed off._

_Ayane who was following Ryu during these events saw everything that just transpired stared in disbelief. She was watched Tobi leave. She blinked and he was gone._

_"Now where did he go?" Ayane said._

_"It's rude to stare you know." A voice said from behind her._

_Ayane turned around and their he was. She was frozen in fear._

_"You don't need to be afraid." Tobi said removing her hood._

_"What are you after?" Ayane asked._

_"The truth." Tobi said._

_Tobi then went to continue his mission. Ayane started after him._

_"I advise you not to follow me." Tobi said. "The dragon ninja needs your help."_

_"Why is that?" Ayane asked._

_"Someone has to narrate his events."_

_"What are you an idiot?" Ayane said._

_Tobi merely laughed a bit._

_"Just like old times." Tobi whispered before disappearing._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"Tobi" Ryu said

"You will not pass beyond this point." Tobi said drawing a line in the sand.

"You will not stop me." Ryu said unsheathing the Dragon Sword.

"We shall see." Tobi said unsheathing the Kitesu.

They charged each other.

* * *

Back at the castle they Greater Fiends and Genshin noticed the sandstorm is slowing down.

"Not much longer now." Volf said.

"It been a half hour since your ninja as left." Elizabet said. "Do you think he is still alive?"

"I can guarantee it." Genshin said proudly.

"You have placed a lot of faith in him Genshin." Elizabet said.

"It is over Elizabet." Volf said.

"Ready the Daedalus." Elizabet ordered. "We depart in three minutes."

Genshin and Elizabet got up and headed for the courtyard. Volf made his way to the throne room.

"Are you not coming with us Volf?" Elizabet said.

"No." Volf said. "Ryu Hayabusa it a worthy adversary and I will duel him."

"If you say so." Elizabet said leaving Volf and his pride behind.

* * *

The sandstorm was gone and the two ninja continued their battle. Tobi was fighting evenly at first with the dragon ninja found himself being overpowered by Ryu Hayabusa. Ryu went to land a decisive and killing blow to Tobi who disappeared.

"I underestiimated you." Tobi said standing several feet away from Ryu.

"Are you giving up?" Ryu said.

"No." Tobi said. "My orders were to delay you not to kill you."

"I see." Ryu said.

"I didn't think you would force me do this." Tobi said facing Hayabusa.

What Ryu saw made him began to sweat.

"This cannot be." Ryu said looking at Tobi's sharingan. "The Uchiha were wiped out years ago."

"I wonder about that sometimes." Tobi said. "Later."

Tobi then disappeared.

**Author's note. This part will take place during the events of Ninja Gaiden 2 for those you didn't already know.**


	7. Spider's Web

Ryu Hayabusa would go on to defeat Volf and the other Greater Fiends on his journey. He infiltrated the Daedalus airship with aid from CIA agent Sonia. together they would bring down the airship and follow Elizabet and Genshin to a temple. Elizabet would then give the Demon Statue to the Infernal High Priest Dagra Dai and start to ritual to summon for the archfiend Vazdah from Mt. Fuji. Genshin and the Black Spider Clan were working security to make sure the ritual wasn't interuppted.

The dragon ninja regardless entered the temple fo find out the ritual was successful and that Dagra Dai was already on his way to the place where the Vazdah would make his return. Elizabet stayed behind on Dagra Dai's orders. Ryu defeated the Queen of the Greater Fiends. Genshin who was watching told Ryu that Dagra Dai is making his way to the peak of Mt. Fuji. So the dragon ninja is on his way there is well.

Jo Hayabusa Ryu's father and Grandmaster of the Hayabusa Clan was injured in his previous encounter with Genshin told Ayane to fetch the Eye of the Dragon for Ryu. Ayane went to the grave of Ryu's late friend Kureha where the jewel was supposed to be but, when she got there she found the eye had been stolen. The only thing there was a note.

(What the note said.)

The spider weaves her web in the place where water touches the sky.

In a place where the moon changes more the tide.

(End of the note.)

Ayane trounced the code and made her way to the Aqua Capital.

* * *

Waiting at the peak of Mt. Fuji is Genshin with Tobi at his side. While they await the dragon ninja's arrival the mountain begins to erupt.

"From the sounds the mountain is making Dagra Dai must have found the egg." Tobi said.

"I never cared about the fiends Tobi." Genshin said. "How much longer before Ryu Hayabusa gets here?"

"I don't know." Tobi said.

As the spoke a Black Spider ninja came running in to report to Tobi.

"Young master reports say that the kunoichi you spoke has appeared in the Aqua Capital and is tracking Lady Obaba." The ninja told them.

"The good news." Tobi said. "If she is after Obaba that means the dragon ninja is preparing to use the True Dragon Sword."

"Good that should speed things up." Genshin said.

"But my lord what should we do when she reaches Obaba?" Tobi asked.

"She is a traitor and stands in the way of progress." Genshin said. "I sentence her to death."

"I see." Tobi said.

"Do you have a problem is my order Tobi?" Genshin asked rasing an eyebrow?

"No in this world people die and the only thing the remains is despair." Tobi said coldly. "I do you the old hag but, it you know love eventually it will become hate."

Genshin watches as Tobi's sharingan activates and he walks over to a van gelf. He grabs it by the throat and lifts ii a few feet of the ground.

"Look into my eyes in know pain." Tobi said snapping the van gelf's neck.

Genshin looked on in silence.

"Do you need anything else before I leave." Tobi asked.

"Yes only one thing." Genshin said.

"What is it?" Tobi said.

"I have never asked this of you since we met but, I need to know." Genshin said. "One of us may die tonight so please remove your mask and look me in the eyes."

"I knew this day would come." Tobi said removing his mask in front of the Overlord of the Black Spider Clan.

"People say you can understand a man's feelings and thoughts by looking in his eyes." Genshin said. "The look on your face says it all and it's all needed to know."

Tobi put his mask back on and left Genshin alone on the mountain top.

* * *

Ayane found Obaba in the main plaza of the Aqua Capital. She saw the Eye of the Dragon within her. Obaba refused to release the sacred jewel of the Hayabusa clan and attacked Ayane. Although the Eye of the Dragon increased Obaba's power greatly she was still no match for Ayane and was cut in half by her. Retrieving the Eye she left so she can get it Ryu as quickly as possible. Tobi came into sight afterwards. Seeing that Obaba dying he simply kneeled by her side and waited for time to come.

"Tobi I'm afraid your too late to save me." Obaba said coughing up blood.

"Actually lord Genshin ordered your death." Tobi said.

"I see and your here to make sure I die." Obaba said.

"No I'm here to stay by your side until your pass on." Tobi said offering his hand.

"I'm scared Tobi." Obaba said taking his hand. "I'm afraid of dying."

"I'm not leaving you." Tobi said squeezing her hand tightly.

"Thank you." Obaba said.

After about a minute Obaba died peacefully. Tobi noticed a pink whirlwind on a nearby building but paid it no mind. He took Obaba's body out to the forest and dug her a grave. He placed her body inside and said he prayer for her. The girl who was watching from afar slowly made her way to the newly made grave site.

"What do you want?" Tobi said as someone walked up behind him.

"I want to pay my respects as well." The person said. "I knew Obaba since I was a child, she was much more kind back then.

"Do as you please." Tobi said turning around.

"Wait please." The girl said grabbing Tobi's shoulder.

"Let me go Kasumi." Tobi said trying to break free from her strong grip.

"How do you know my name?" Kasumi asked still not letting go.

"It doesn't matter." Tobi said getting loose.

When he broke free of Kasumi's grip a uniquely designed jade earring. fell from Tobi's sleeve.

"Where did you get that?" Kasumi said recognizing the earring.

Tobi said nothing.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Happy Bithday Ayane" They said welcoming Ayane home.

"You guys remembered." Ayane said with joy.

Ryu, Hayate, Kasumi, Shiden, Genra, and Obito were there to celebrate Ayane's thriteenth birthday. Genra was first to present Ayane with a gift.

"To the best daughter and apprentice a man could have." Genra said giving her his present.

"Thank you master." Ayane said hugging him before opening her present.

It was a black fox mask. Hayate was next.

"Happy birthday Ayane." Hayate said giving her a box of Marrons Glaces. "I heard they were your favorite."

"They are thank you." Ayana said setting to box to the side and hugging Hayate.

Kasumi eager to give Ayane her gift stepped in front of Obito.

"This is from myself and father." Kasumi said showing her a small make up kit.

"Kasumi I don't know what to say." Ayane said.

"I know you like beauty treatments so we thought you would like it." Kasumi said.

"It's amazing thank you" Ayane said.

"Ryu what have you got for Ayane?" Genra said wanting to save Obito for last.

"Okay here it is." Ryu said showing her a painting.

"Wow." Ayane said looking at the painting.

It showed a tengu flying across the sky during sunset.

"I'm glad you like it." Ryu said with a smile.

"I guess we saved the best for last." Hayate teased.

Obito and Ayane blushed at his comment. Obito shook it off and showed Ayane his gift. They were earrings with a creative design.

"My mother said that the owners of these earrings will be together in spirit always. Obito said giving Ayane one. "As long as you wear yours and I wear mine we will always be together."

"It's beautiful." Ayane said. "It will wear and treasure it forever."

(End flashback)

Kasumi thinking Obito's earring was destroyed when he died was shocked to find it within Tobi's possession. Tears were beginning to fill up in her eyes when she was reminded of Obito. Tobi just remained silent looking at Kasumi's trembling person and went to pick up the earring.

"I'm taking this." Tobi said putting the earring in his pocket.

Then she flew into a blind rage. In the blink of an eye Kasumi slapped him and took a vice grip on Tobi's collar. Tobi merely sighed at Kasumi's persistence to get answers.

"Where did you get that?" Kasumi said trying to find Tobi's eyes.

"I'm to get convinced that you are more trouble then your worth." Tobi said refusing to look into her eyes.

"Answer me." Kasumi screamed in his face and griping his collar even tighter.

"I'm going to tell you this one more time." Tobi said "Let go now."

"Make me" Kasumi said.

Kasumi felt her grip on Tobi disappear. Tobi took step back.

"I won't let get away." Kasumi said making another apttempt to take hold of him.

Kasumi went through him. She couldn't belive it. He was standing right in front of her and yet it was like he wasn't their at all. She continued to try in vain to capture him and Tobi got away each time due to his phasing ability. Tobi felt a change in the air.

"So he is there already." Tobi said.

"What are you taking about?" Kasumi said.

"I'm out of time." Tobi said. "Go home Kasumi."

Tobi began walking away from her. Kasumi couldn't move her legs. She wanted to chase after him but, couldn't bring herself to move. All she did was call out to him.

"Wait please." Kasumi said.

He was getting further and further away from her. Running out of options and too may questions that needed answers Kasumi had to something.

"Obito please wait for me." Kasumi called out to Tobi.

Tobi stopped in his tracks when she called him that. Yet he still said nothing.

"Obito is that you?" Kasumi said finding the courage to walk closer to him.

Tobi just stood there in silence. While Kasumi got in front of him.

"Obito I miss you, brother misses you, we all miss you." Kasumi said crying again. "Ayane still believes you will come back someday."

Tobi said nothing. Kasumi reached for his mask. Tobi's sharingan activates and he snaps out of his trance. Tobi to hold of Kasumi's wrists before she remove his mask.

"Obito is dead." Tobi said letting go.

"So you are not him." Kasumi said unsure to trust him or trust what her heart is telling her.

"Prove it by taking off your mask." Kasumi demanded.

"It seems you have bigger problems to deal with." Tobi said pointing to the black spider ninja on their way here.

"Saved by the bell." Kasumi said before running off.

Tobi watched her leave as the ninja got their.

"Young master should we pursue her?" One ninja asked.

"No." Tobi said. "You will never catch her."

"Are you alright Tobi?" Another ninja asked.

"Fine thank you." Tobi answered.

"We have unfortunate news." The first ninja said. "Lord Genshin was slain by the dragon ninja at the top of Mt. Fuji."

"I see." Tobi said. "He has entered to passage to the underworld already."

"Their is more young master" The second ninja said. "The woman known as Elizabet took lord Genshin's body."

"She did what." Tobi said. "I have to go now."

"Where young master?" The ninja asked in unison.

"Tell all ninja we have posted to retreat and return to the village." Tobi ordered. "I head for the underworld."

* * *

"Yes sir." The ninja said before carrying out their orders.

Ryu Hayabusa had made it to the Vazdah's castle. The newly made Greater Fiend Genshin was waiting for him. Ryu defeated Genshin a second time. Elizabet was ready to strike the dragon ninja down. Hoping Genshin would be a suitable distraction she took a place behind the dragon ninja. She slashed Ryu with her tail only to have it intercepted by Tobi.

"Do the fiends have no honor?" Tobi said.

"Genshin and the Black Spider Clan are nothing more than a tools for the fiends." Elizabet said as she transformed.

"Don't disrepect lord Genshin." Tobi said taking out his sword Kitesu.

"I gave him the everlasting life of a fiend and he threw it away." Elizabet said kicking the head of the fallen ninja. "Undone by his pathetic sentimentality."

"Shut up." Tobi said trying to attack her.

"He spoke very highly of you though." Elizabet said trying to reason with Tobi. "I can make you what he was."

"Make me a Greater Fiend." Tobi said.

"Yes, accept the power your lord threw away." Elizabet said.

"No thanks." Tobi said activating mangekyo sharingan. "Burn."

Black flames engulfed Elizabet and she was reduced to ashes.

"Are you still there dragon ninja" Genshin spoke. "Is Tobi their as well."

"Lord Genhsin your alive." Tobi said extinguishing the flames.

"Come here." Genshin said. "I have staked my name and fought with all of my being to forge a new future of the Black Spider Clan."

"Genshin..." Ryu said.

"I have no regrets dragon ninja." Genshin said. "You have fought for a cause greater than yourself, so too have I.

"Lord Genshin save your strength." Tobi pleaded.

"Come closer Tobi." Genshin said rasing his sword.

"My lord." Tobi said coming closer.

"Take my blade Tobi and continue what I have started." Genshin said. "The Blade of the Archfiend and my title is yours now.

"Your leaving it all to me." Tobi asked grabbing his sword.

"The Black Spider Clan is yours to lead now." Genshin said. "Lead them as you see fit."

Genshin let go of his sword and died.

"What will you do now?" Ryu asked the new Overlord of the Black Spider Clan.

"First, give my master a proper burial." Tobi said. "Then we will rebuild."

"I see." Ryu said.

"Finish what you started dragon ninja." Tobi said putting Genshin's body over his shoulder. "We will no longer stand in your way."

They went their separate ways. Ryu to kill the archfiend and Tobi to start a new life.

**Author's note: I think it is the best chapter yet.**


	8. Fated Reunion

Ryu Hayabusa slain the Archfiend Vazdah and peace turned to the world. Thanks to the ninja along with the aid of the CIA agent Sonia. Sonia would continue to work with Ryu in the future giving him intel on criminal organizations and suspicious people. As the Black Spider Clan the remnants of the clan who survived the battle accepted their previous overlord's wishes and Tobi became their new leader. According to Sonia's last report to Ryu is that Tobi was last seen in traveling in the Sahara desert. His and the rest of the Black Spider Clan's whereabouts are now unknown.

* * *

Two years had passed since those events transpired. The DOATEC Tritowers that once stood majestically overlooking the city have now burst into flames. Ninja using the committee's idea to hold their fourth Dead or Alive fighting tournamet as the perfect cover for the infiltration. Victor Donovan head of the board of directors on the committee unleashed a monster known as Alpha-152 to kill the ninja before making a hasty escape. Alpha-152 using based from cells of Kasumi who they captured after the first Dead or Alive tournament. Hayate current leader of the Mugen Tenshin Clan and another one of DOATEC experiments led an attack on the committee with aid from Ryu Hayabusa. The Tritowers have been reduced to rubbles and the ninja withdraw their units. A bright green flash of light illuminates the sky as the towers fall. A masked man comes into sight among the ruins of the once great tritowers.

"I see Hayate was serious when a said that DOATEC would fall tonight." The man said as he walked around surveys the ruins. " I wonder what that light was?"

A Helicopter that was flying around the area lands nearby. A very energetic dark-skinned man hops out of the copper and embraces the masked man.

"Thanks man." The dark skinned man said before letting go. "If you didn't give me that warning about the towers going up in smoke I never would have saved Helena."

"Don't mention it, now where is this house Zack?" The masked man said.

"Drive down to the coast where a boat will be waiting." Zack said. "Drive west for two miles and it's right there."

"Thanks." The masked man said.

"Are we even now Tobi?" Zack said.

"Even." Tobi said extending his hand.

Zack brushed his hand aside and pulling him in for another hug.

"Is he watching?" Tobi whispered.

"He is watching from atop the Twin Dragons hotel." Zack answered as he separated himself from Tobi.

Zack returned to the Helicopter and flew off into the night. Tobi continued to look around and found a girl laying unconscious.

"There you are." Tobi said picking her up over his shoulder.

He looked around before leaving for the beach. As Zack said the was someone was watching Tobi. After seeing Tobi take off with the girl he too left the area.

* * *

The girl woke up from a nightmare to find herself in a room unfamiliar to her. The girl rose from the been to feel a breeze due to the fact that she was naked. instinctively she wrapped herself in the blankets in case anybody saw her only to remind herself that she was alone in the room. She found her sword nearby and a fresh pair of clothes nearby. Putting own the clothes and grabbed her sword as she tried to figure out where she was her concentration was broken by the sound of running water. The girl tiptoed to the room where the sound was coming from. As she made her way to the door she tripped and hit her head on the door.

"Ow.." The girl said out loud as she rubbed her head.

Back to the task at hand she unlocked the door with her sword. She opened the door and looked around for her kidnapper. The steam from the hot water made it hard to see. The girl could feel another presence in the room. Suddenly it was gone and the girl left the room. As she left she saw a mask on the floor.

"This is Tobi's mask." The girl said recognizing the mask.

"It warms my heart that you remember." A voice said from behind her.

The girl tried to turn around and attack whoever was behind her only to has her wrist grabbed.

"I will let you go only if you promise not to attack me again." The person said.

"How do I know you won't try to kill me if I do?" The girl said.

"If I wanted to kill you wouldn't you already be dead by now?" The person said answering her question with another question.

"True." The girl said. "I promise."

"Okay then." The person said letting go of the girl's wrist. "Jeez I never would have known that being a runaway shinobi could make a person so hostile."

"I'm not a runaway shinobi I'm just a martial artist." The girl said facing her kidnapper.

She took notice that the person's head was wrapped in bandages.

"Who uses a style from the Mugen Tenshin Clan." The person said. "Please, Kasumi no need to be so defensive."

Kasumi knew that this is no ordinary person.

"How do you know so much about me?" Kasumi said.

"Well I guess there is no need to lie anymore." The person said.

"Are you not Tobi?" Kasumi said.

"Well you can still call me that if you wish." Tobi said.

"Then what else should I call you?" Kasumi said.

"Obito." Tobi said.

"How dare you say something like that." Kasumi said. "He died protecting me and my friends, you have no right.

Tobi didn't answer, he just began to undo the bandages around his head and let them fall revealing his face to Kasumi.

"It can't be..." Kasumi said.

"Hope you belive in ghosts." Obito said.

"What happened to your face?" Kasumi said seeing that the right side of his face is heavily scarred.

"That is the price of living." Obito said.

"So you have been Tobi the entire time?" Kasumi said as tears began to form in her eyes..

"I have." Obito said. "I know that it's a lot to take in but..."

Kasumi slapped him.

"You have been alive this entire time and you haven't told anyone." Kasumi yelled at him as she started to cry. "We all thought you died that day."

"I did... at least for a moment." Obito said.

"Still why didn't you tell us you survived" Kasumi said.

"I had priorities and it was for the best that you guys thought I was dead." Obito said. " I didn't want you guys to know because I didn't want to be found."

"I see..." Kasumi said.

"I'm sorry for misleading you guys but..." Obito said.

Kasumi hugged him tightly.

"It doesn't matter." Kasumi said. "Your alive and your here now and that's all that matters."

"It's nice to see you again." Obito said.

"I've missed you my friend." Kasumi said.

Obito broke the hug and Kasumi wiped the tears from her eyes. She realised that she still didn't know where she was.

"Obito where are we?" Kasumi asked.

"An island in the western pacific." Obito said. "Now no more questions please."

"Why not?" Kasumi said asked another question.

"Because I'm tired and I need some sleep before "he" gets here." Obito said heading for his room.

"Who?" Kasumi said.

"The dragon ninja." Obito said. "He will be here within at least three to six hours."

"I see." Kasumi said.

After short reunion with her friend Obito, Kasumi returned to the room she woke up in and tried to get some more sleep.

* * *

When she awoke she Obito outside. He saw her and motioned her to join him. He pointed to a speedboat making it's way to the island. It docked next to the boat Obito used to get here and the dragon ninja left the boat. He helped the driver out as well. It was a Irene Lew the CIA agent that aided Ryu before but, then she used the alias of Sonia.

"Let's go inside" Ryu said as he approached Obito and Kasumi.

So Ryu, Obito, Kasumi, and Irene all went indoors and took seats around the living room.

"I see your not wearing your mask Obito." Ryu said.

"You knew this whole time Hayabusa?" Kasumi asked.

"No but, after our last fight all was last encounter all was revealed to me." Ryu said.

"He destroyed my mask." Obito added. "It took me weeks to make another one like that."

"I was following him after I heard he was in the Sahara." Ryu continued.

"Thanks to my help." Irene said. "If not for me, super ninja here would have never found him."

"What is Irene doing here?" Kasumi asked.

"She's his shadow." Obito said. "Wherever Hayabusa goes she is not far behind."

"So you let her follow you Hayabusa?" Kasumi said twiddling with her fingers.

"Not exactly." Ryu said.

Obito merely raised an eyebrow. Seeing the way Ryu and Kasumi were looking at each other. Irene also was starting to feel tension in the air.

"Ryu have you told anyone else that I'm still alive?" Obito asked trying to change the subject and feel less uncomfortable.

"No only the people standing in this room know you live." Ryu said.

"So, when is little miss bad attitude going to find out her old boyfriend rose from the grave?" Irene said teasingly.

"Yeah Obito, when are you going to tell Ayane?" Kasumi said interested in his response.

Ryu chuckled at Obito who was blushing at the thought of Ayane.

"I know what you guys are getting at and she already forgetton about me." Obito said. "Her duties as the leader of the Hajimon sect she has other things on her mind."

"So you have been around to learn of Ayane's promotion." Kasumi said.

"That's not all." Ryu said. "He has watched over us since his return."

"No way when he was Tobi he has done nothing but attack us." Kasumi said.

"It's true." Ryu said. "He probaly thought even I didn't notice him aid me as well."

"Can't fool you." Obito said scratching the back of his head.

"So, what did you do?" Kasumi said.

"I led Ayane to the Eye of the Dragon and I also was the one who informed master Shiden of Genra defection." Obito said.

"He also informed me that you were being held in DOATEC Germany after you were captured during the first tournament." Ryu added.

"Obito being as powerful as you are, why only watch and aid us from behind the scenes?" Kasumi asked.

"Because I have been fighting my own battle." Obito said.

"What battle?" Kasumi asked.

"That's a story for another time." Obito said.

"Yes, and we need to take Kasumi to the village." Ryu said.

"For what?" Kasumi said.

"Hayate is working on letting you return to the village but, until that time he said that you should stay within my village so can at least see you." Ryu said.

"Okay as you wish." Kasumi said as Ryu started outside.

"I'll drive." Obito said getting in the driver's seat.

Kasumi took the seat next to Ryu getting a angry look from Irene.

"Is their a problem Irene?" Kasumi asked knowing what the problem was.

"No, no problem at all." Irene said taking the seat next to Obito."

So the went back to Japan and to the Hayabusa village.

* * *

When they arrived in the village Obito had already put on his mask and once again took up his Tobi alias. Joe Haybusa was waiting for them with Momiji within the village.

"Father I've brought her as requested." Ryu said bowing to Joe.

"As I knew you would son." Joe said.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay within your village Master Joe." Kasumi said.

Joe smiled at Kasumi before leaving to attend to the matters of running a village. Irene looked at her watch to see that she had to go. Saying her goodbyes Irene made her exit as well. The group then started to walk around the village for a bit. Seeing that Ryu has returned to the village the kids dashed over to greet him and his friends. Ayane was also in the village on behalf of Hayate saw the group was surprised to see Tobi with them. So she went to confront them about it.

"What is you doing here?" Ayane said.

"Ayane calm down and let me explain." Kasumi said.

"I wasn't talking to you Kasumi." Ayane said walking up to Obito. "I'm taking to you."

"I doesn't concern you." Obito said.

"Well not it does." Ayane said.

"That sounds like a challenge to me." Obito said. "You want to fight me?"

"I think I could use a warm-up." Ayane said.

"You want to take this outside." Obito said.

"We are outside idiot." Ayane said.

"I ment outside the village." Obito said.

"Gladly." Ayane said with a smirk.

Obito led the way as he and Ayane left the village to fight.

"Should we let them do this?" Kasumi said looking at Ryu.

"It was ment to be this way." Ryu said. "Come on Kasumi I'll show you where you will be staying.

* * *

So Kasumi went with Ryu so she could settle into the village leaving Ayane and Obito by themselves.

Meanwhile Ayane was chasing Obito through the forest, not waiting for him to get ready to fight she threw a kunai at him. Easily he turn around an caught it.

"You got to do better than that." Obito said to Ayane.

Ayane didn't answer and smile at him. Hearing a ticking sound Obito threw the kunai up in the air sound it detonated away from him. Continuing to run a took notice that there were more trees in this part of the forest and used this to his advantage. Waiting till there was a tree directly in his path then when a tree was quickly approaching he ran through it. Ayane moved out of the way of tree and saw that Obito had disappeared.

"Now did you go now Tobi?" Ayane said out loud.

Their was no response. Ayane surveyed the area knowing the her adversary was still here hidden somewhere. Obito then came out of his hiding place and pinned Ayane to the ground.

"Give up?" Obito asked.

"Never." Ayane said squirming around.

Obito proceed to remove Ayane's Fuma Kodachi and throwing them aside. Ayane used this opportunity to roll Obito over.

"How the tables have turned." Ayane said sitting on Obito's chest.

Obito tried to move but, Ayane had placed a kunai at his throat.

"Now let's see who you are." Ayane said taking hold of Obito's mask.

"Wait please." Obito said. "You may not like what you see."

Ayane took off Obito's mask and was jumped away in shock. Obito just stayed in his place and allowed Ayane to take it in.

"Obito is that you?" Ayane said.

"Yes Ayane-chan." Obito said.

Ayane continued to back away from him. Obito was about to get up but, when he tried to Ayane grabbed her Fuma Kodachi and kicked him back down.

"You can't be." Ayane screamed as she placed pointed her blades at him. "He died saving me."

"I remember Ayane." Obito said. "I was there."

"This must be some kind of trick." Ayane said.

"I this was a trick would I have this." Obito said turning his head allowing Ayane to said his heavily scarred right side.

"Obito..." Ayane said dropping her swords and starting to cry.

"I'm here Ayane, this is no illusion." Obito said getting up and embracing her.

"Let me go." Ayane yelled fighting out of his grip.

"You promised to be by my side forever." Ayane said. "You broke your promise."

"When did I do that?" Obito asked confused.

"You didn't help me." Ayane said. "When the village was attacked, when Kasumi went rogue, when Hayate was crippled. Where were you?"

"Right by your side as promised." Obito said.

"LIAR" Ayane said slamming her hands into Obito chest.

"It's the truth." Obito said allowing her to hit him.

"If that's true , why didn't you help me." Ayane said looking into Obito's eyes.

"I did." Obito said. "I left that note at Kureha's grave, I fought Raidou off when he attacked the village, and I informed master Shiden of Genra leaving the clan.

"Liar.." Ayane said.

"I always was and will be by your side." Obito said.

"Your face..." Ayane said sliding her hand down the right side of Obito's face.

"Boulders are heavy. Obito said.

Ayane chuckled at his comment. Some of Ayane's ninja came to check on her and she waved them off.

"I'm tired." Ayane said. "I'm going home and your coming with me."

"Sure." Obito said.

* * *

The went to Ayane home. She inherited it from Genra. Ayane had made a few changes to it though. Ayane had went to change so Obito was left in a room alone looking up at the moon.

"Master these eyes when help bring light back to world." Obito said as he eyes took on a completely new form with a silver ripple pattern.

"Obito are you ready to see my new dress?" Ayane called out to him from another room.

"Can't wait." Obito said as his eyes went back to normal.

Ayane entered the room wearing a purple dress with a mutil-colored sash and when wrapped around her waist resemabled a butterfly.

"What do you think?" Ayane asked spinning around. " I just had it tailored."

"Wow, you look beautiful." Obito said.

"Thank you." Ayane said.

Ayane then pushed Obito to the ground and fell on top of him touching noses with him like when they were children.

"I love you Ayane." Obito said. "I always have and always..."

Ayane out a finger on his mouth.

"Shut up and kiss me you idiot." Ayane said.

Press the lips together they made up for lost time. Becuase when they were in each others arms the rest of the world melted way. However the was someone in a nearby who didn't see this as a happy ending.

"Obito, oh Obito why do you play with my heart." A girl said sitting in a tree watching Obito and Ayane.

She looked a lot like Kasumi but, there was something off about this one.

"She doesn't know you like I do." The girl said getting up. "We will be together Obito, you will be mine and only mine."

Taking one last look at them

"Daddy may not be here now, but not even he can keep me from you" She said. "Obito is happy with you sister and you will die for making my Obito unhappy."

She then faded away in the darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note: I thinking about ending it here. I already had starting a chapter on how Obito had survived and stuff. Also doing a new arch with the girl at the end of the chapter as the antagonist. (Kasumi Alpha if you didn't already know.) Let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
